Rise of the Anti-Dragon King
by AbyssDragonslayer777
Summary: What happens when Asta gains a secret so big he doesn't even tell Yuno untill years later when he has no choice. He changes not just his future but the future of the whole Clover kingdom. First story. Main pairing Asta x Noelle. Harem. Possible limes/lemons. Spoilers for those who are not caught up with the manga or anime for Black Clover.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the music or lyrics written here. Sometimes I'll write the official sung openings of anime or the unofficial sung English ones.

**Lyrics **

Japanese : **(**_**Danma no Tsurugi**_**)**

English: **(Demon Slayer Sword)**

* * *

**Music starts**

** Black Clover op 1=**_** Haruka Mirai : **_**Distant Future**

The screen opens to show Yuno's **4-leaf Grimoire **floating around with other **Grimoires** before Asta's **5-leaf Grimoire** show up and opens itself to a page being written before showing the different emblems of the **9 Magic Knight Squads** in order with there names next to them. **Golden Dawn, Silver Eagles, Crimson Lion Kings, Blue Rose Knights, Coral Peacocks, Green Preying Mantis, Aqua Deer, Purple Orcas **and lastly the **Black Bulls. **Then it show a drawing of raven becoming real ,then flying off with other ravens in a run down walkway. You can see Asta ,coming through the brick-archway, sporting his **Black Bulls** robe. Then, the picture freezes on his grinning face before showing the title of the of the story and chapter number.

**"Rise of the Anti-Dragon King"**

**'Page (Insert chapter name and number")'**

* * *

**(_Aimai na kotoba nanka ja nanihitotu _****_Kanawanai)_**

**(_Wakatteru Wakaterru da)_ **

**(_Juuoummujin ni dokko _made_ mo habataketara _****_na)_ **

**_(Itsu no himo yumemiteta)_**

* * *

It shows Asta and Yuno, in his **Golden Dawn **robe, standing back to back with Asta slowly lifting his head up and Yuno slowly lowering his head down. Then, it shows Asta in a field of clovers ,doing sit ups, before he sees Yuno flying a broom above him before taking off. Asta stares at him for a few seconds before standing up and chasing after Yuno.

* * *

_**(Soredemo ippo ippo)**_

_**(Futashita na sekai demo)**_

_**(Nandomo taoretatte sou)**_

_**(Honnou no mama akirame wa shinai kara saa)**_

* * *

Asta runs into the city and start to doge and maneuver around multiple attack spells. Then, he starts to run up the wall next to him all the way up to a enemy mage and try to punch him ,only to be blocked by the enemy's magic as soon as he got to close. Yuno ,now standing on a small tornado of his own wind, flips through his Grimouire and launches a large eagle made of wind to take out 3 enemy mages, successfully. Asta starts to fall to the ground as he looks towards Yuno.

* * *

_**(Haruka mirai e i**__**ma kakedashitan da**__**)**_

_**(Mada minu fuan sura subete koete)**_

_**(Ano hi egaita boku ga boku de aru tame ni)**_

_**(Itsu no hi peeji no tsudzuki egaku yo)**_

_**(Kimi to iu kibou to iu)**_

* * *

***** As he is falling, everything around him turns black before an image of his mother **Obsidian** passes by him, he is then enveloped in a grey-ish, purple energy. *****Then Asta is suddenly caught by his exceed partner **Touka** and they start to fly thanks to her Aera magic. As they fly over a large lake, Asta's senpai , **Magna Swing**, and his fellow newbie , **Noelle Silva**, are flying next to them on Magna's Crazy Cyclone. **Nero**'s face pops up and moves over to fly with the others.

The screen changes to show Captain **Yami Sukehiro** before showing the other Black Bulls with their names next to them. From left to right, **Gauche Adlai, Luck Voltia, Vanessa Enoteca, Charmy Pappitson, Grey, Finral Roulacase **and finally **Gordon Agrippa**.

The screen then shows a close up of Noelle ,surrounded by rain fall, with tears falling down her face before pulling away for a full body shot. Then, she falls to her knees with her arms swinging. Then the screen shows another shot of Noelle's face looking towards the sky as she is suddenly enveloped by a chaotic sphere of her of her own water magic.

The screen then shows all the **Magic Knight captains** ,minus Yami, and the current **Wizard King **in order. The captains **William Vangence, Nozel Silva, Fuegoleon Vermilion, Charlotte Roselei, Rill Boismortier, Dorothy Unsworth, Jack the Ripper, Gueldre Poizot **and finally the** Wizard King Julius Novachrono.**

* * *

_**(Maru de itsuka no wan peeji no you na)**_

_**(Kimi to boku ga deaeta)**_

_**(Kore o kiseki tte yobou ka)**_

* * *

The screen shows Asta holding his opened **Grimouire** in his left hand as he is pulling his massive **Anti-magic Greatsword** with his right, which he then swings in in front of himself with a massive grin on his face with his pupils becoming slits. The song ends with a shot of Asta and Yuno in their **Magic Knights robe.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for this opening. The * are what you can look up. *1, its like when Goku regains his power in his fight against Berrus in space after hearing his friends call out to him. *2, is the new exceed in the Fairy Tail manga 100 Year Quest, so she is not a O.C character and I don't own her. My original choice for his partner was a exceed version of Mavis Vermilion. Hope you enjoy it and the ending song I'll type in chapter 2. I also made a change to the prologue part one, go check it out.**

**BYE**


End file.
